My Lovely Teacher
by Nerine 'Jie
Summary: "Aku akan belajar ke Inggris selama 3 tahun. Kuberi kau waktu selama itu untuk memperjuangkan cintamu dan menaklukkan hati Kiyoteru. Jika kau tidak bisa, kau hanyalah anak kecil yang lebih pantas bermain boneka."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p>"Aku akan belajar ke Inggris selama 3 tahun. Pertunangan kami tidak mungkin batal, tapi pernikahan kami akan ditunda sampai aku lulus dan kembali kesini. Kuberi kau waktu selama itu untuk memperjuangkan cintamu dan menaklukkan hati Kiyoteru. Jika kau tidak bisa, kau hanyalah anak kecil yang lebih pantas bermain boneka."<p>

My Lovely Teacher

by: Nerine 'Jie

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

Warning(s): Abal, Ancur, Gaje, Misstypo

If U Open it, U Have to Read and Review (dikeroyok)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Warna langit pada siang itu sangat cerah, birunya sungguh menenangkan. Suasana yang tadinya sempat terlihat ramai karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang <em>Crypton Elementary School<em> itu kini mulai sunyi, yang terlihat hanya beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dan kendaraan penjemput siswa yang datang kemudian pergi lagi setelah si penumpang naik.

"Pip... pip..." suara klakson sedan berwarna merah metalik yang baru saja berhenti tepat diseberang jalan gerbang sekolah elit tersebut, mungkin itu merupakan tanda dari pengemudi mobil kepada seseorang yang akan di jemputnya. Hanya ada dua orang yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah itu, seorang pria muda dan seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri rapat disampingnya. Namun, gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua itu lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran wanita yang turun dari mobil tadi kini mulai mendekat kearahnya, bukan, tapi ke arah pria disampingnya.

"Dia lagi..." gumam siswi yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 6A itu dengan nada malas.

"A-ano, Yuki-chan," pria muda berambut coklat gelap yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang disamping gadis kecil, mulai angkat suara, merasa risih dengan tangan mungil yang menggandeng tangannya, em...lebih tepatnya 'mencengkram' tangannya dan makin lama cengkraman itu makin kuat. Bagaimana bisa tangan semungil ini berkekuatan sebesar monster? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu lupa untuk mengusulkan kepada Meiko-san, guru kesehatan sekolah agar melakukan pemeriksaan kuku murid harus diadakan dua kali dalam seminggu, untuk kesehatan siswa-siswi, dan juga untuk keselamatannya sendiri. Karna kuku Yuki-chan sukses menembus kulit pada punggung tangannya.

"Itu kan hanya Luka-san, kalian kan sudah sering bertemu..." ucapnya menenangkan Yuki, berusaha agar cengkraman pada tangannya melonggar. Namun yang diharapkan berbeda, gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak bergeming bahkan ia mungkin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh pria berkacamata dengan kemeja putih lengkap dengan setelan jas abu-abu gelap dan dasi biru melingkari kerah di lehernya, guru matematika yang juga berstatus sebagai wali kelas Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Padahal Luka itu tergolong wanita yang ramah, pintar, cantik dan sangat feminim, entah apa yang ada di benak Yuki sehingga ia tidak menyukainya dan kerap kali bertingkah seperti ini apabila berhadapan dengan Luka.

"Konnichiwa Kiyo-san..." sapanya kepada Kiyoteru sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas, senyumnya benar-benar manis bagai malaikat, namun bagi Yuki itu terlihat seperti senyuman iblis.

"Konnichiwa mo Yuki-chan..." sapanya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya agar sepadan dan bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Yuki.

"Tidak usah basa-basi" Yuki tahu benar bahwa itu bukan jawaban yang baik untuk seseorang yang menyapamu, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dan merasa risih dengan keberadaan wanita yang terlihat bagai penyihir di matanya.

"A-apa-apaan itu...!" beberapa urat di dahi wanita berambut soft-pink itu keluar, merasa di permalukan dan dilecehkan oleh seorang bocah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah di ajar sopan-santun oleh orang tua mu hah?" Yuki hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Jawab bila ada yang bertanya padamu" tuntut Luka lagi "Dan... Tatap mata lawan bicaramu!" ia mendelik tajam kepada anak berusia 11 tahun dihadapannya itu.

"Hn...? tadi kau berbicara denganku ya..." jawab Yuki dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat "Sepertinya tidak, kau mau mengajariku?" menunjukkan senyumnya benar-benar mengandung arti 'jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku'.

"Ko...konnichiwa mo Luka-san" balas Kiyoteru, sekaligus memecah situasi yang mulai mencekam.

"Em, Yuki-chan terlambat dijemput, bisa kan kita menunggu sebentar lagi sampai jemputannya datang?" pintanya dengan nada memohon pengertian dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Luka yang tak acuh, dia tahu persis bagaimana Kiyoteru yang berhati lembut dan tidak tegaan terhadap siapapapun, apalagi itu anak kecil. Pantang bagi Kiyoteru meninggalkan seorang anak kecil sendirian di jalanan tanpa pengawasan dari orang tuanya. Apalagi dia adalah wali kelas dari bocah itu.

"Memang selalu begini kan tiap kali aku datang menjemputmu, untuk kali ini pun aku bahkan sudah datang 1 jam lebih lambat dari biasanya, tapi ternyata tetap harus menunggunya dulu" ucap Luka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak perlu! Kiyo-sensei pergi saja!" Yuki melepaskan gengaman tanggannya.

"Jangan begitu Yuki-chan... berbahaya bila anak kecil yang manis seperti Yuki-chan menunggu sendirian. Lagi pula kami senang menemani Yuki-chan menunggu, iya kan Luka?" Kiyoteru tersenyum tulus kepada Yuki dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Luka mengisyaratkan agar Luka meng-iya-kan yang tadi dikatakannya.

"Penjemputku sudah datang!" jari mungil Yuki menunjuk kearah jaguar hitam yang datang dan perlahan berhenti tepat di depan ketiga orang itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku menunggu Kiyo-sensei," ia membungkukkan badan ke arah Kiyoteru tapi tidak ke arah Luka.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, semoga kencannya menyenangkan!" ucap Yuki yang sudah membalikkan badannya sehingga membelakangi Kiyoteru dan Luka. Tentu saja ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada sang guru yang selama ini dikaguminya, 'dicintainya'. Yuki berlari kecil menuju mobil dan kemudian naik tanpa berbalik lagi hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Saat dimana ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, saat itu juga ia berjuang keras untuk menahan buliran air bening dimatanya agar tidak tumpah. Disaat dia merasa aman didalam mobil dan tak terlihat lagi, ia meringkuk diatas jok belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lutut dan lengan yang membungkus kepalanya. Isakan tangis pun mulai melantun sepanjang perjalan mobil yang melaju.

'Aku hanya anak kecil' gumamnya.

.

"Eh... kalo tidak salah dengar tadi Yuki-chan bilang semoga kencannya menyenangkan?" Kiyoteru menoleh heran ke arah Luka. Luka memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah...aku tidak memperhatikan" jawabnya sekenanya.

.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" ucap supir yang sedari tadi menyetir terfokus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya, sesekali ia menyalip kendaraan lain yang melaju agak lambat. Namun dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Perhatiannya agak terganggu dengan keadaan nona kecil yang duduk di jok belakang. Bagaimana pun sebagai seorang supir dan juga sebagai orang dewasa yang baik, ia harus memperhatikan majikan kecilnya itu yang sepertinya sedang sangat kacau. Rambut ungunya yang panjang, jago beladiri dan judo ini diangkat sebagai supir pribadi plus body guard untuk Yuki.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu!" Yuki yang seorang anak tunggal dari keluraga Kaai dan juga sebagai pewaris dari Kaai Corporation memang selalu bersikap ketus dan angkuh kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Termasuk kepada pelayan-pelayan dan supir pribadinya yang satu ini.

"Mulai besok, jemput aku sesuai jadwal pulang sekolah saja!"

.

.

"Anak itu mengerikan!" ucap Luka.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiyoteru tanpa menoleh, karena ia harus fokus menyetir melihat jalan didepannya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuki!" jawab Luka geram.

"Apanya yang mengerikan? Dia hanya anak kecil yang malang dan kurang mendapatkan perhatian. Secepatnya aku akan berbicara kepada orang tua Yuki tentang kebiasaan buruk supirnya itu!" kali ini Kiyoteru yang geram dengan ke tidak bertanggung jawaban si supir itu. Padahal ia telah beberapa kali menegur supir Yuki yang di ketahui bernama Gakupo itu. Tapi sepertinya ia mengacuhkan tegurannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini bukan salah dari supir itu? Bagaimana kalau ini memang perintah dari nona kecil itu?" Luka mulai mengeluarkan analisisnya.

"Maksudmu Yuki yang menyuruh Gakupo untuk datang terlambat? Itu tidak mungkin, Yuki hanya seorang anak kecil Luka!" Kiyoteru tahu betul baik Luka maupun Yuki, keduanya tidak saling menyukai. Dan terlebih lagi Yuki memang agak kurang sopan bila terhadap Luka, tapi itu bukan berarti Luka bisa membenci Yuki dan menuduhkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Yuki itu putri tunggal dari keluarga Kaai, tidak mungkin seorang pelayan berdedikasi tinggi seperti Gakupo melakukan keteledoran berulang-ulang yang sangat fatal seperti itu. Aku tahu betul standar pekerja yang berada dibawah naungan perusahaan sekaliber Kaai. Bahkan untuk seorang pelayan pun harus melalui seleksi yang sangat ketat." Luka bukannya mengada-ada atau melebih-lebihkan tentang perusahaan milik keluarga Yuki, ia tahu betul karena Kaai Corporation adalah pesaing berat perusahaan milik keluarganya, dan wajar saja jika rival bisnis berusaha mencari tahu tentang informasi penting dari perusahaan lain.

"Tapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun, Yuki itu hanya seorang anak kecil yang polos!" Kiyoteru tidak mau menanggapi Luka lebih serius.

"Kaulah yang polos! Kau tidak tau betapa menakutkannya seorang gadis bila menginginkan sesuatu," Kiyoteru mulai merespon perkataan Luka. Lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, mobil mereka dan beberapa kendaraan lain berhenti tepat di belakang garis trotoar jalan. Mata cokelat keemasannya menatap dalam bola mata berwarna biru disampingnya.

"Aku selalu melihat Yuki menggenggam tanganmu dan menatapku sinis. Ia bukannya tidak suka denganku, tapi ia ketakutan. Takut seperti anak kecil yang boneka kesayangannya akan direbut. Yuki takut aku merebutmu!" suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Karena Yuki menyukaimu," kalimat terakhir Luka sukses membuat bola mata Kiyoteru membulat, tidak percaya dengan kesimpulan dari analisis gadis disampingnya ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia telah mengenal Luka dari kecil, ia tahu betul bahwa Luka bukanlah tipe orang yang berbicara asal. Apalagi Luka adalah seorang yang cerdas, kuliah di universitas T, mengambil jurusan psikolog dan sekarang sedang mengurus transkrip nilainya untuk melanjutkan S2 nya diluar negri. Jadi wajar saja bila Luka bisa menganalisis dan berteori seperti itu.

"Lalu...?" hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benak Kiyoteru.

"Bersiaplah!" Luka tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapih. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan Kiyoteru yang jenius, sebagai seorang guru matematika termuda di sekolah Elite Crypton Elementary School dengan standaritas guru yang bertaraf internasional, tapi dalam beberapa hal dia itu sangat 'bodoh'.

"Piippp...pippp..." beberapa kendaraan memprotes mobil yang di kendarai Kiyo dan Luka karena tak kunjung jalan padahal lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti ke warna hijau.

"Huwaaa...sudah hijau!" ucap kiyoteru panik lalu menekan pedal gas agar tidak menghalangi kendaraan lain dibelakangnya.

"Wow, anak itu benar-benar menarik perhatianmu sampai sebesar ini ya?" cibir Luka yang sebenarnya juga heran karena melihat reaksi shock dari Kiyoteru yang sampai tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Dan ini membuat seringai iblis terlukis disudut bibir Luka, ia seperti mendapatkan kartu As yang selama ini tak kunjung ia dapatkan dari sahabat kecilnya yang selalu terlihat tenang itu. Belum puas melihat reaksi langkah yang ditunjukkan Kiyoteru tadi, ia ingin mecoba bermain sekali lagi dengan kartu As yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga menyukai Yuki. Pedofil!"

"Braaakkkhhhhh...!"

.

.

.

"Nyatakan saja!" seru anak lelaki pirang berseragam Crypton Elementary School itu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan! Sebagai seorang wanita, kita harus punya harga diri!" kali ini seorang anak perempuan pirang berperawakan sama dengan anak lelaki tadi yang angkat bicara.

"Tidak! Nyatakan sekarang atau kau akan menyesal!" anak lelaki tadi menyela kalimat saudarinya, lebih tepatnya saudari kembarnya, Rin kagamine.

"Yuki-chan jangan dengarkan Len!" ucap Rin yang nyaris berteriak

"Tau sendiri kan, Len yang hampir tiap hari bilang suka ke Miku-chan tidak pernah digubris, bahkan ditolak tiap harrmppffhh..." Len dengan sukses membekap mulut besar yang disesalinya terlahir sebagai saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak untuk mempermalukanku jeruk! Kau sendiri juga sama, bahkan tidak kalah buruknya denganku. Dijauhi oleh Kaito-senpai karena menganggapmu aneh dan mengerikan karena sering menguntitnya dan memotret diam-diam bahkan sampai ke toilet anak laki-la... Awww!" Sebuah benda orange yang menyerupai jeruk melayang bebas ke kepala Len yang diyakini Yuki itu adalah batu. Batu yang dicat orange yang khusus dibuat Rin untuk menimpuk Len dalam keadaan seperti ini agar Len diam.

"Heuh..." hela napas berat dari Yuki menyadari kebodohannya karena sudah meminta pendapat dari dua orang sahabatnya yang ia sendiri tahu bahwa si kembar ini memang mendapat nilai 100 dalam tiap mata pelajaran tapi nol besar untuk hal seperti ini.

"Dan pada akhirnya, Kaito-senpai malah jadian dengan Miku-chan." sambung Yuki mengingat kisah tragis sahabat kembarnya itu. Sedangkan Rin dan Len kini telah pundungan berjama'ah di tepi selokan sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah. Yuki hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat Kagamine bersaudara yang tidak hanya berwajah kembar, namun juga bernasib kembar. Setidaknya ini menjadi pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagi Yuki untuk tidak akan pernah bertanya atau meminta saran kepada maniak jeruk dan pisang itu.

.

.

Bel dengan 3 deringan membahana di seluruh penjuru Crypton Elementary School yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar pada hari itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak waktunya sudah habis, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas-tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh bapak dan ibu guru selama liburan musim dingin ini," ucap Teto-sensei yang kembali mengingatkan kepada siswa agar tidak terlalu banyak bermain dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah yang diberikan.

"Yosh, selamat berlibur anak-anak, semoga musim dingin tahun ini menyenangkan!" serunya lagi yang disambut riuh dan sorak gembira oleh seluruh penghuni kelas 6A, terutama si Kagamine bersaudara. Tapi berbeda dengan Yuki yang nampak lesu karena hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin yang panjang, guru kesayangannya justru tidak masuk dan digantikan oleh Teto-sensei. Ini benar-benar membuatnya galau, padahal tadi pagi ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang guru. Tapi sampai jam terakhir Kiyoteru tidak kunjung datang, kabar yang ia dapat katanya Kiyoteru-sensei kecelakaan kemarin.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah gontai ke arah gerbang keluar sekolah beriringan dengan murid-murid lain, matanya tertuju pada Jaguar hitam yang tiap hari mengantar-jemputnya telah terparkir tepat di depan gerbang, Gakupo si supir pribadinya tengah berdiri disamping pintu mobil bagian belakang, bersiap membukakan pintu tersebut apabila sang majikan akan naik. Namun, sudut matanya teralihkan dengan sedan metalik merah terparkir tepat di belakang jaguar miliknya.

Yuki kenal betul mobil itu, bahkan ia hapal dengan plat mobilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luka. Dan benar saja, ia melihat sosok wanita yang kemarin sempat adu mulut dengannya, rambut pink-softnya tergerai bebas sangat memudahkan orang untuk mengenalinya. Dia seperti menunggu seseorang.

'Tapi bukannya hari ini Kiyoteru-sensei tidak masuk?' pikir Yuki memperhatikan wanita yang dianggapnya nenek sihir. Luka yang menyadari seperti diperhatikan mulai beraksi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia langsung menemukan siapa yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, plus ia juga menemukan orang yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Konnichiwa Yuki-chan" sapa Luka seramah mungkin sambil berlari-lari kecil untuk memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Yuki.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik sajakan? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Yuki bertubi-tubi kepada Luka.

Luka terkikik kecil mendengar seorang anak kecil tampak seperti gadis dewasa yang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, ia berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak memancing emosi nona pemarah ini.

"Tenang Yuki-chan, Kiyo baik-baik saja!"

"Oh... lalu apa maumu?" sikap Yuki kembali dingin terhadap Luka.

'Menarik' batin luka.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal." ucap luka sambil melangkah makin dekat kearah Yuki, kemudian membungkukkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah gadis kecil yang diyakininya menyukai Kiyoteru. Luka kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pinknya yang dilapisi lipgloss tipis ke telinga Yuki, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan belajar ke Inggris selama 3 tahun. Pertunangan kami tidak mungkin batal, tapi pernikahan kami ditunda sampai aku lulus dan kembali kesini. Kuberi kau waktu selama itu untuk memperjuangkan cintamu dan menaklukkan hati Kiyoteru. Jika kau tidak bisa, kau hanyalah anak kecil yang lebih pantas bermain boneka."

* * *

><p>Yosh, fict kedua Jie...<p>

Abal, Misstypo, Ancur...

5 review dan chapter ke-2 sekaligus ending akan langsung updet! (Flame juga masuk hitungan)

(mending kalo ada yang baca) =='

-pundungan di tepi jurang-

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

"Aku akan belajar ke Inggris selama 3 tahun. Pertunangan kami tidak mungkin batal, tapi pernikahan kami akan ditunda sampai aku lulus dan kembali kesini. Kuberi kau waktu selama itu untuk memperjuangkan cintamu dan menaklukkan hati Kiyoteru. Jika kau tidak bisa, kau hanyalah anak kecil yang lebih pantas bermain boneka."

My Lovely Teacher

by: Nerine 'Jie

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

Warning(s): Abal, Ancur, Gaje, Misstypo

If U Open it, U Have to Read and Review (dikeroyok)

.

.

.

"Miaw…"  
>"Miaaaww…"<br>"Te-tenanglah manis, jangan takut" Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih anak kucing yang terjebak diatas pohon, namun si kucing kecil yang nampak ketakutan tidak kunjung menyambut uluran tangan dari manusia dihadapannya ini. Merasa asing mungkin.  
>"Puss… pussyii… kemarilah, aku ini orang baik loh!" bujuknya seakan-akan mengerti apa yang kucing pikirkan tentangnya.<br>"Ayolah… kumohon, aku tidak bisa memanjat lebih tinggi lagi" sekali lagi ia berusaha meyakinkan mahluk kecil dengan bulu putih yang lebat, sorot mata hijaunya nampak ragu. Tapi, tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar seperti tadi.

"Miaww…" walaupun tak bisa berbicara atau mengerti bahasa manusia, tapi seekor hewan pun pasti bisa merasakan ketulusan hati seseorang. Setapak demi setapak, dua pasang kaki kecilnya mulai mendekati uluran tangan pemuda itu, beberapakali mengendus-ngendus tangan yang sedari tadi mengarah kepadanya, sebelum yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia berada di tangan yang aman.

"Yep! Dapat!" diselipkannya si kucing kedalam kemejanya, agar tangannya lebih leluasa untuk menuruni pohon. Namun sayang, dahan pohon mapel tua dan sudah kering itu sepertinya tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kraaak…!"  
>"A-awassss!" berusaha memperingatkan seseorang dibawah pohon untuk segera minggir.<br>"Kyaaaaaa….!" Jerit panjang melengking dari seorang gadis kecil yang tadi diperingati.  
>"Braaakh…." Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu mendarat ditanah dengan punggungnya, nyaris saja kepalanya membentur batu besar yang ada di bawah pohon. Dengan posisi jatuh yang seperti itu, sudah dipastikan beberapa tulang punggungnya ada yang retak.<br>"Hu-huweeeee…." Anak kecil itu menangis histeris, sepertinya shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"A-ano… kenapa kau menangis? Semuanya baik-baik saja…" Lelaki yang masih berseragam SMA itu berusaha bangkit, sambil memegangi punggungnya. 'Sakit sekali' ringisnya dalam hati, tapi berusaha tetap tersenyum agar gadis kecil di depannya tidak khawatir.

"Miaw… Miaaaawwww…!" sesuatu nampak bergerak-gerak dalam kemeja putih yang dikenakan lelaki tadi, terlihat gusar dan meronta ingin segera dikeluarkan.

"Eh? Maaf… maaf ya…" permohonan maaf itu ditujukan kepada sang kucing yang diselipkannya kedalam seragam sebelum jatuh ke tanah dengan na'asnya. Karena sibuk menenangkan gadis kecil di depannya yang terus menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya hingga ia lupa dengan keberadaan objek hidup yang membuatnya mengalami tragedi bersejarah tadi. Ini pertama kalinya ia berani memanjat pohon dan berakhir dengan tragis 'untung kita selamat' batinnya sambil tersenyum kearah si kucing.

"Ini kucing milikmu" diserahkannya mahluk yang seperti gumpalan bulu tebal hidup kepada si gadis kecil.  
>"Oh iya, namanya siapa ya? Kucingmu ini lucu sekali…" berusaha bertanya hal-hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian si gadis kecil agar lupa dengan insiden tadi.<p>

"Ke… Kei-chan! Hik… ka-kata mama, hik... kei-chan itu kucing persia, Kei-chan suka se-sekali makan, ma-makanya gendut!" jawab si pemilik kucing sambil sesegukan.

"Wah, kalian sepertinya akrab sekali ya…! Kei-chan benar-benar terlihat nyaman bersamamu!" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. Tangan kirinya mendekap erat Kei-chan dan tangan kananya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang mulai mengering.

"Kei-chan sangat berharga untukku, hanya Kei-chan yang mau menjadi temanku…!" tangan kecilnya kini sibuk mengusap-usap bulu putih yang si kucing.  
>"Kau… tidak punya teman selain Kei-chan?" Lelaki itu menatap heran pada anak kecil dijadapannya. Seharusnya anak kecil seusianya itu mempunyai banyak teman dan bermain bersama bukan? Aneh.<p>

"Nona! Nona Yuki!" sahut seseorang wanita berseragam pelayan sambil berlari-larian menuju kearah mereka.  
>"Akhirnya ketemu juga, nona kemana saja? Semuanya sekarang sedang panik mencari anda. Anda baik-baik saja kan nona?" tanya wanita itu kepada si nona kecil dengan kucing didekapannya, air mukanya nampak sangat cemas, mungkin ketakutan bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap majikan kecilnya itu.<p>

"Berisik!" satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil si nona kepada pelayannya. Detik itu juga wajah si pelayan terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kemana saja kau dari tadi huh?" tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Aku mau pulang!" rok merahnya terkibas kebelakang, ia berlenggak bagai seorang bangsawan kecil, berjalan didepan dengan pelayan yang mengikutinya sambil menunduk, memikirkan ia akan kerja apa setelah dipecat nanti.  
>Ekspresi wajah polos dan lugunya berubah menjadi angkuh dan dingin 'Si-sifatnya buruk sekali, berbeda sekali dengan anak yang menangis tadi, pipinya yang memerah dan wajah sendunya, lebih imut...' batin anak lelaki itu sambil membersihkan debu dan beberapa helai daun di bajunya, dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri karena nyeri di punggungnya masih terasa. Ia meraih ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkan kaca mata berbingkai hitam dari dalam tas, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.<p>

"Hei…!" teriak pemuda itu sontak membuat nona kecil menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.  
>"Cobalah untuk lebih peduli dan ramah pada orang-orang disekitarmu, pasti kau terlihat lebih manis dan mendapat banyak teman" teriaknya sekeras mungkin, karna jarak diantara mereka sudah cukup jauh. Berharap si nona kecil yang tadi dicegahnya karena ingin memanjat pohon untuk menolong kucing miliknya itu bisa mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.<br>"Namaku Ya-Ma-Da Ki-Yo-Te-Ru! Aku mau menjadi teman pertamamu!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan. Si nona hanya terdiam, rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya yang chubby.

.  
>.<p>

.

"Berhenti menggangguku Len Kagamine!" mata hijaunya mendelik kesal kepada anak pirang berponytail kecil dibelakangnya.

"Miku-chan... aku hanya ingin memberimu ini!" disodorkannya dua buah pisang ke arah gadis berambut hijau panjang yang di kuncir dua itu.

"Pisang?" matanya melotot, dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas seperti bertanya 'Kenapa harus pisang?'.  
>seakan-akan mengerti maksud dari mimik gadis berparas cantik itu, Len pun menjawab dengan polosnya.<p>

"Karna aku suka sekali pisang dan aku ingin berbagi hal yang kusukai dengan Miku-chan" sungguh pembuktian cinta yang sangat tulus dari seorang Len  
>"Bahkan sampai menangis sekali pun, Rin-chan tidak pernah ku beri loh!" ucap Len bangga mengakui ke-peli-tannya sendiri agar Miku tersanjung dengan pengorbanan pisang yang Len lakukan.<p>

"ha...ha...ha..." tawa mengejek datang dari teman-teman geng Miku.  
>"Wah, jahat sekali kau Len memberikan pisang ke Miku, kau pikir dia itu monyet apa?" sindiran dari salah satu teman Miku lebih terdengar seperti mengadu domba antara Miku dan Len.<p>

"Diam Neru!" teriak Miku geram, diambilnya pisang yang disodorkan Len, lalu dibuangnya kelantai dan menginjaknya hingga tak berbentuk pisang lagi.  
>"Tidak akan ada anak perempuan yang mau menerima pisang sebagai rasa suka Len!" Miku sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, tapi ini dia lakukan karna sudah tidak tahan dengan Len. Tidak satu hari pun bisa ia lewati dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari shota itu.<p>

"Mi-miku..." hanya itu yang bisa Len katakan.

Anak perempuan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi sudut belakang, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja mulai terusik.  
>'Berisik' gumamnya.<br>Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan santai kedepan kelas mendekati anak-anak yang dianggapnya berisik tadi, dia bukannya mau ikut campur hanya saja, pintu untuk keluar dari kelas ada disana.

"Wah, si putri es Kaai sepertinya terganggu!" kali ini anak berambut hitam sebahu, salah satu dari kawanan Miku yang angkat bicara, Rui.  
>Seperti biasa, Yuki tetap bejalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Menurutnya, meladeni orang-orang seperti mereka hanya buang-buang waktu.<p>

"Kau beruntung Len, pisang yang menurutmu berharga ini setidaknya masih mendapat respon dari Miku, seandainya Kaai yang menerimanya jangan harap dia mau menyentuhnya, dilirikpun mustahil" lanjut Neru lagi memperburuk suasana, sebenarnya mereka sangat ingin mengajak Yuki bergabung dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari anak-anak cewek cantik dan kaya, hanya saja Yuki tak pernah merespon ajakannya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Neru dan anak-anak cewek lain sebal terhadap Yuki.

Diliriknya sekilas pisang yang berserakan dilantai. Sudut matanya kembali melirik ke arah lain, sekilas ia sempat melihat wajah sedih Len.

'Ini sangat berharga untukku' kejadian itu terputar kembali di otaknya.  
>'Cobalah untuk lebih peduli terhadap orang-orang disekitarmu...' terngiang akan kata-kata seseorang, 'Teman pertamanya' yang saat ini entah dimana.<p>

"Oh ya...?" padahal Yuki hanya mengucapkan dua kata itu, suasana hening seketika. Ia berbalik arah, cukup dengan empat langkah kecil Yuki sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah kelompok pengganggu itu, plus Len.

"Pisang itu… Akan ku terima!" Yuki menatap dingin wajah Neru, Miku, dan Rui secara bergantian. Di tariknya tangan Len untuk meninggalkan trio yang dianggap Yuuki sangat menyebalkan.  
>Sukses membuat semua yang ada di kelas menganga tidak percaya. Bahkan Len yang ditarikpun terlihat paling shock. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Yuki dengan berbaik hati mengingatkan satu hal penting kepada Miku.<p>

"Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Leon-Sensei, dia paling tidak suka kotor loh! Selamat membersihkan Hatsune!" ucap Yuki dengan senyum yang ramah, sesuai dengan saran 'teman pertama-nya'. Namun itu lebih terlihat seringaian iblis dimata Miku dkk.

"Arigato Kaai-chan! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau..." kata-kata Len terhenti, sadar akan orang diajaknya ngobrol tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang diucapkannya.  
>"Kaai..." ucap len dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi agar yang dipanggil bisa merespon.<p>

"Hn...?" jawab Yuki singkat. 'Anak ini sungguh mengerikan' umpat Len dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"boleh kupanggil Yuki-chan...?" sejenak ia merasa lehernya tercekat.

"Aku Kagamine Len, bertemanlah denganku!" ucap Len sambil membungkuk.  
>Yuuki hanya terdiam dan berkata dalam hati 'teman keduaku.'<p>

.

.

.

.

Yuki berjalan di lorong sekolah, sambil menenteng beberapa es krim ditangannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai es krim, hanya saja Len memaksa agar Yuki mau menerimanya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.  
>Kalau saja kata-kata Kiyoteru untuk bersikap peduli dan ramah tidak tertanam di otaknya, mungkin es krim itu sudah berada di tong sampah. Tapi ia berusaha menghargainya, apalagi itu adalah pemberian pertama yang ia dapat dari seorang 'teman'.<p>

Sekilas terlihat siluet seseorang berambut pirang memasuki sebuah ruangan, 'Len...?' walaupun ia ragu karena terakhir kali Yuki meninggalkan Len yang masih asyik menyantap roti pisang coklat yang ada di kantin.  
>'Apa mungkin itu kembarannya, Rin Kagamine?' tanya Yuki dalam hati. 'Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan masuk ke dalam toilet anak cowok?'.<br>Mungkin pesan untuk 'peduli dan ramah' itu telah merasuk dan terpatri di dalam otak Yuuki, sehingga ia yang tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun dan siapapun kini justru merasa tertarik dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh saudari kembar Len itu. Walau agak ragu, ia tetap melangkah maju mendekati ruangan dengan papan biru di atas pintunya yang bertulis 'Mens'

sebelum Yuki sempat memegang tuas pintu toilet itu dari luar, seseorang dari dalam sana lebih dulu membukanya.  
>'Kaai...?' mata biru aquamarine itu membulat penuh, kaget dan salah tingkah seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.<br>' . . . ' Yuki sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan saja apa penglihatannya itu masih baik atau tidak, malah detik itu juga ia sudah berniat pergi dan tak mau ikut campur, namun tangannya lebih dulu ditarik oleh Rin untuk menjauh dari toilet hingga ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disana Kaai? I-itukan toilet cowok?" tanya Rin dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil hingga hanya Yuki saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

" ... " wajah heran terpampang jelas di wajah Yuki, matanya memicing kearah Rin seolah-olah berkata 'Semestinya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana Kagamine?'  
>merasa seperti di interogasi dengan tatapan mata Yuki, akhirnya Rin langsung mengakui 'kegilaannya'.<p>

"Se-sebenarnya aku... Aku, aku, aku, aku " beberapa menit telah berlalu dan hanya kata 'aku' yang didengar oleh Yuki.

"Cukup! Terserah kau sajalah Kagamine, itu bukan urusanku" merasa ini hanya membuang-buang waktunya, Yuki beranjak pergi. namun tangannya kembali lagi tertahan oleh genggaman Rin.

"Aku… Aku mengikuti Kaito-senpai, aku tidak sadar mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam toilet. Aku hanya terfokus oleh Kaito-senpai. Tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam Kaai" aku Rin sambil membungkuk seolah-olah memohon agar Yuki tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun.  
>Yuki hanya terdiam, kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke arah kamera yang mengantung di leher Rin. 'Stalker' pikirnya.<br>Rin yang sadar akan apa yang diperhatikan Yuki makin terlihat gugup.

"A-anu..."  
>"Huwaaaa... Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan foto Kaito-senpai dengan berbagai pose". Yuki tidak habis pikir dengan kenekatan Kagamine yang satu ini.<br>'menyeramkan' inner Yuki.  
>Rin kini duduk bersimpuh dilantai sambil menunduk, malu karena rahasia gilanya telah diketahui orang lain, tentunya selain Len.<br>'peduli' suara itu bagai pita kaset yang terus terputar 24 jam di memory Yuuki.

"Kaito-senpai ya..." tanpa ijin, tiba-tiba Yuki menarik tali gantungan camera dan melepasnya dari kepala Yuki.  
>Lalu berlari kearah toilet anak cowok tadi. Kaito yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung mendapati Yuki yang berdiri tegap didepan toilet sambil memegang beberapa es krim, sebenarnya ada camera juga. Tapi mata Kaito sudah dibutakan oleh ice cream.<p>

Bel tanda masukpun berdering. Rin sudah berada di dalam kelas dengan wajah cemas terus melirik ke bangku yang masih kosong di sudut paling belakang, tempat Yuki. 'Padahal sudah bel masuk kenapa Yuki belum juga datang.'  
>"Tuk!" satu pukulan kecil dikepala Rin dengan menggunakan camera monol kuning menyadarkannya akan keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan mejanya, namun tidak di sadari Rin karna ia sedang sibuk mengamati bangku di sudut belakang milik Yuki.<br>"Ini" dengan santainya Yuki mengembalikan camera milik Rin lalu melewatinya dan berjalan ke tempatnya duduk.  
>Rin hanya menurut saja dan menerima camera miliknya dan mengeceknya secara seksama, semenit kemudian Rin langsung berlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah Yuki.<br>"Arigatouu Yuki-chaaaaannn!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Yuki, seluruh kelas teralihkan dengan kehebohan yang dibuat Rin. "Yuki-chaaan adalah temanku yang paling baiikk!" lanjut Rin. Bertambah lagi satu teman baru untuk si putri es Yuki.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu setelah Yuki mendapatkan teman-teman yang cukup banyak. Itu semua hanya karena seseorang yang dinggapnya sebagai 'Teman Pertama'.  
>Saat mereka baru saja memulai tahun ajaran baru dan penaikan kelas ke tingkat 6.<br>Anak-anak telah duduk manis di tempat duduknya masing-masing, pintu kelas pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria muda berkacamata, membuat semua mata tertuju pada kehadiran pria yang berdiri di depan kelas 6A tersebut. Semua murid memperhatikan dalam batas wajar, tapi tidak dengan Yuki.  
>Matanya terbelalak, kaget seperti melihat hantu yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini terus menghantui dirinya.<p>

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Aku adalah wali kelas kalian! Namaku Ya-Ma-Da Ki-Yo-Te-Ru! Salam kenal!".

"Aku menyukai Kiyo-sensei!" akhirnya, setelah empat tahun ia pendam, semuanya pun terungkapkan.

"Sensei juga menyukai Yuki-chan koq!" balasnya ramah sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam milik Yuki.

"Bukan... Bukan rasa suka seperti itu!" wajah Yuki benar-benar merah padam entah karena rasa malu atau karena emosi yang menyelemuti dadanya.

"A-aku mencintai Kiyo-sen... bu-bukan, Kiyoteru! Aku ingin menjadi istri Yamada Kiyoteru" ia menanggalkan embel-embel sensei pada pernyataannya, untuk memperlihatkan kesungguhan bahwa ini bukanlah hanya sekedar rasa suka antara murid kepada gurunya, melainkan rasa yang lebih dalam antara seorang 'wanita' kepada seorang 'pria'.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"Yuki-chan, tapi kan..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang terdengar seperti awalan dari sebuah penolakan, Yuki menatap tajam kedalam mata cokelat redup milik Kiyoteru, buliran air mata mengalir begitu saja di sudut matanya, semuanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu saat ini, dan sangat tidak adil jika pertahanan yang dibangunnya selama 4 tahun roboh begitu saja dalam waktu hitungan detik. Bahkan semuanya menjadi lebih sulit ketika 6 bulan yang lalu, Luka-san menyatakan perang terhadapnya.  
>Yuki tidak punya cara lain, hari ini merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya, membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah sekedar bocah yang menyukai Kiyoteru layaknya boneka.<p>

"Kumohon, jangan menjawab dengan alasan itu! Jangan lihat Yuki sebagai anak kecil! Sudah 4 tahun...hik" isak gadis kecil itu tak sangup meneruskan masa perjuangannya selama ini, dihadapan sosok berharga yang mengubah hidup putri angkuh dan penyendiri.

"Yuki-chan, sebenarnya aku..." Kiyoteru benar-benar merasa bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"Tidak akan ku jawab sekarang. Kuberi kesempatan, kembalilah 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, setelah Yuki-chan menjadi gadis yang lebih cantik dan dewasa... Yuki pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan."

"A-aku ditolak?" hanya itu kesimpulan yang dapat di cerna oleh Yuki.

"Bukan begitu Yuki-chan, hanya saja kau..." belum sempat Kiyoteru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuki telah berlari meninggalkannya. Punggung kecilnya yang nampak makin menjauh kemudian menghilang dari pandangnya seiring dengan melajunya jaguar hitam milik keluarga Kaai.

Kiyoteru sebenarnya ingin sekali mengejar muridnya yang merepotkan itu. Hanya saja, otaknya tidak sejalan dengan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas permukaan lapangan hijau dipekarangan sekolah tempatnya mengajar. 'Seandainya saja kau tahu...' tangannya bergerak bebas menanggalkan kacamata beningnya, matanya perlahan mulai menutup. Menikmati kesunyian yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Dia tampak murung hari ini..."

"Syukurlah, untung ada si kembar Kagamine disana yang menghiburnya..."

"Hari ini dia memakai ikat rambut dengan dua bandul merah. Sangat manis..."

"Kurang ajar supir itu! Lagi-lagi dia terlambat menjemput Yuki!"

"Arrrgghhh...! Apa yang ku pikirkan huh? Yuki itu hanya menggenggam tanganmu bodoh!"

"Pedofilia…" gumamnya sambil membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan umum yang membahas tentang suatu gangguan kejiwaan pada orang dewasa.

"Yuki…" jarak waktu yang terbentang telah membuat jurang yang nyata antara guru dan murid. Kiyoteru juga sudah tau pasti, ada yang salah dengan perasaannya.

'suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti Yuki-chan'

.

.

.

Miaw...  
>Miaawww...<br>"Huh, sudah kubilangkan! Kau itu tidak bisa memanjat! Dasar nakal!" ocehaanya ditujukan pada kucing kecil diatas pohon sakura. "Baiklah, tunggu disitu... Aku akan datang!" anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Sama sekali tidak terlihat ciri bahwa dia punya pengalaman dalam hal panjat-memanjat, apa lagi ia berniat memanjat menggunakan rok.

"Tunggu!" suara itu menghentikan aksi nekat anak perempuan yang masih berseragam anak SMA tersebut dengan satu ekor anak kucing lain di dekapannya. Saudara dari si kucing yang nakal di atas pohon itu mungkin. Pikir Kiyoteru mengarang bebas.

"Biar aku saja!" matanya hanya terfokus pada kucing kecil berbulu cokelat gelap yang gemetar ketakutan diatas pohon.  
>"Tolong pegang ini..." diserahkannya kacamata bening dengan gagang hitam milikknya kepada perempuan disebelahnya tanpa menoleh.<p>

Dengan cukup luwes, pria itu memanjat, tangannya dengan sigap mencari dahan-dahan pohon yang bisa ia pegangi sebagai penopang untuk mencapai puncak pohon tempat dimana si kucing meringkuk ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berani naik setinggi ini, kemudian menjadi pengecut untuk turun sendiri?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas meongan ria dari si kucing.

"Ayo kemari! Tenang saja, aku ini orang baik koq!" cengiran yang tadinya terpampang di sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba lenyap, merasa seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. _Dejavu.__  
><em>

"Tak..." ia mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Diambilnya kacamata bening itu dari tangan si nona muda tersebut lalu ditukarnya dengan anak kucing yang sepertinya berperanakan persia.  
>"Jaga sahabatmu ini baik-baik!"<br>Ucap si penolong sambil membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan tanpa melihat kearah wajah si nona.

"Sensei..." sahut kecil dari bibir pink lembut milik si nona, suaranya terdengar ragu namun terdengar merdu, dan familiar di telinga pemuda itu.  
>Ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia terdiam menatap sesosok nona cantik dihadapannya. Dengan style feminim sehingga memperlihatkan beberapa lekuk indah ditubuhnya, gadis remaja yang sangat belia namun terlihat bak model di cathwalk.<p>

"Yuki...?" ia menyebut nama itu sangat ragu, matanya terbayang dengan siluet sosok gadis kecil setelah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu diingatnya memiliki tinggi kurang lebih hanya sepinggannya. Kini menjelma menjadi anak perempuan yang tinggi dan sangat cantik.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pindah sekolah ke luar negeri padahal sudah mendekati ujian akhir?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan mimik bersalah. "Dan kedua anak kucing itu keturunan dari…um siapa namanya..? aku lupa… ha ha ha…" tawa Kiyoteru masih terdengar canggung. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya sibuk dengan dua ekor kucing di dekapannya.

"A-apa karena waktu itu aku…" belum sempat Kiyoteru menyelesaikan kalimantnya, Yuki sudah menyela nya duluan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang…? Aku sudah jauh lebih 'cantik' kan?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku kembali untuk menagih jawaban yang lebih memuaskan darimu Yamada Kiyoteru." Senyum kemenangan terlukis jelas di bibirnya si putri Kaai Yuki.

Yuki : Kiyo-sensei! Aku mau minggu ini kita kencan di Kaccha-Land! ^o^/

Kiyoteru :As your wish my princess.. Hey Yuki! Berhentilah memanggilku sensei!  
>Yuki : Hn…? Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka panggilan itu! w<p>

Kiyoteru : Ta-tapi itu membuatku terlihat sangat tua! T_T

Luka : Bukan Tua… tapi Pedofil.. *smirk XD

Kiyoteru :Diam kau luka!  
>Yuki : Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau, Mantan tunangan Kiyo-sensei.<p>

Luka : Sudah kubilang aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya waktu itu!

Yuki : Itu adalah alasan dari orang yang dicampakkan!

Luka : Kau! Aku memang tidak bisa menyukaimu gadis kecil! Grrr…

Kiyoteru : A-ayolah! Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti ini huh?

Yuki : Aku bukan anak kecil lagiiii! Iyakan Kiyo-sensei?

Kiyoteru : Te-tentu saja ka-karena itu.. berhentilah memanggilku SENSEI! TOT

Yuki : Never! Because you are My Lovely Teacher…

Yosh, the last chapter is update

Abal, Misstypo, Ancur...

Maaf kalau updetnya lama, bahkan endingnya gaje pula… Jie udah ga ada ide minna T^T yang terpikir saat ini, FF jie harus ada endingnya…walaupun itu ancur n gaje.. *plak

*ga bakal lagi deh bikin cerita berchapter*

-pundungan di tepi jurang-

.

.

Ga ngarep di review koq, ada yang ma baca udah Keajaiban

Thanks for read


End file.
